


to the ends of the earth

by ravnluvv



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnluvv/pseuds/ravnluvv
Summary: “come onnnnnn, you know i don’t like coffee sannie.”san is pulling at seonghwa’s arm to try and drag him across the street to a coffee shop, a pleading smile on his face. “maybe they have tea~?”
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 21





	to the ends of the earth

“come onnnnnn, you know i don’t like coffee sannie.”  
san is pulling at seonghwa’s arm to try and drag him across the street to a coffee shop, a pleading smile on his face. “maybe they have tea~?”

before seonghwa can object for the fourth time, san has let go of his arm and dashed across the street without him. seonghwa can hear his laughter follow him as he runs and bounce off of the surrounding buildings around them seemingly. 

seonghwa stands still for a moment, foot hovering over the sidewalk as if he was going to follow san, the wind tousling his hair as he pretends to review the pros and cons of following his lover into the coffee shop.  
seonghwa shakes his head as a smile appears on his face and looks down at his feet. san knows that he’ll follow him anywhere he goes, to the ends of the earth even. besides, they’ll probably have some other alternative to coffee. maybe he’ll settle for a muffin. 

seonghwa rushes across the street and steps up next to san who is facing the door. san looks at him with the happiest smile, dimples that seonghwa loves so dearly on full display. 

“glad you could make it.” san cocks his head at him. “seriously had me worried that you were gonna leave me all by my lonesome on this sidewalk here.”

seonghwa scoffs, stepping up to the door of the coffee shop. “maybe they have muffins?”

san bows politely as seonghwa begins to open the door for him, smile somehow getting wider. “muffins?”  
seonghwa smiles at his boyfriend, somehow outshining the sun that seems to be hidden behind the clouds today. “muffins!”

san lets out a giggle, grabbing seonghwa’s hand and dragging him into the coffee shop, trailing behind him. seonghwa thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically like a 300 word thing me and my friends wrote with the prompt sanhwa & coffee  
> nothing too important, but i thought i’d share regardless  
> you can find me on twitter @hoshiuvs! thanks for reading ;)


End file.
